Sex Appeal
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: Rachel stayed after class to ask Will about their current assignment. But things go unplanningly in a romantic direction. R&R Rachel/Will smut ONESHOT


A/N: Another GLEE story! :D Except this is solely based on Will and Rachel and the teacher student hotness they have accomplished over time. I know this relationship will never be, but I've had so many ideas on what would happen if it did! :D This is my first smut, so let me know how I did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. That's all Ryan Murphy.

The clocked ticked in an agonizingly slow fashion, her foot picking up the beat. Three minutes. Three minutes and she'd know whether her life was altered forever, or if she'd go on as if nothing ever happened. Those three minutes were becoming more and more vital.

_A Few Weeks Ago_

Rachel knocked on Will's office door. She had stuck around after Glee club to ask questions about the assignment he had just given them.

Opening the door, Will smiled, "Hey, Rachel. Something I can do for you?" He looked at her, then back down to the papers in his hand, his eyes scanning over the paragraphs of writing.

"Yeah," she followed him back in, shutting the door and walking over to his desk. She leaned on one foot, letting her body sink in to the firm furniture. "This assignment, 'to find your inner sex appeal'...I'm having trouble...I mean, I'm not Quinn...and what song am I supposed to do that even remotely relates to this...I mean it's completely crazy...and..."

Will cut her off, "Rachel, calm down. First, you don't have to be Quinn. You are beautiful, and I'm sure you've got some sex appeal." He tried to ease through this conversation. Rachel was a very young, beautiful girl. She had a sexy body, and plenty of sex appeal to go with it. Will had to shake these thoughts from his head, 'For God's sake, she's my student!' He continued, "And what about that song by Rihanna? S&M? Your voice fits perfectly well with her song."

Rachel smiled, butterflies fluttering when Will called her beautiful. Though she backed off of Will, her crush still remained. She couldn't help herself. He was hot. Rock hard abs. Beautiful eyes. Luscious locks of curly hair. 'Focus, Rachel. He's trying to help you out!' She nodded intently, "But how am I supposed to sex it up?"

Will looked at her, thoughts flying through his mind, some fitting, others very inappropriate. Trying to maintain his attention on the matter at hand, Will grabbed her wrist and took her back out to the choir room. "Do what I do."

He showed her a number of body rolls, arm movements, and leg movements. He went through them slowly, making sure she got what he was doing. When she had trouble, he moved closer, helping her body do what it needed to do. This, in turn though, lead to more naughty thoughts, and Will backed away from her.

"Good, now keep going."

Rachel practiced what he had showed her, coming up with a particular order of when she was going to do each move. She hummed softly Rihanna's song and ending with a flirty pose near Will.

"So, what did you think?" She moved from her pose, closer to him. Some would say too close for a teacher and student to be.

Will cleared his throught, leaning against the piano, "Yeah...that was...uh...great!" He offered her a smile, trying not to focus of the tightening of his pants that now seemed to be occurring.

Rachel leaned against the piano, now only inches from him, "Are you sure? How can I know you're being sure?" She had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but there was no turning back now. She was sick and tired of all the high school drama filled relationships. She wanted a real man, and Will Schuester was going to be, no matter what, the guy for her.

"Well, uh..." Will glanced down, backing away from Rachel, "You'll just have to believe me."

Rachel wasn't blind. She caught Will's glimpse downwards. She knew she had turned him on. "But, Mr. Schue..." her finger went to his chest, "That's not enough for me." Her finger started tracing downwards.

He grabbed it, trying to shove her hand away, "Please, Rach...we can't..."

She dropped her hand, but stepped closer to him, "Whose going to know? Everyone's already left."

Will contemplated this, but his teacher intuition came to mind, "It doesn't matter. I'm your teacher. You're my student. It just can't happen."

"I'm 18. I can make those decisions myself." She put both her hands on Will's chest and started pushing him in the direction of his office. She leaned closer to him, stopping and pressing her lips to his.

Will pleaded with himself to pull away, but he found that he couldn't. His arms wrapped around Rachel's petite frame, his hands resting on her lower back.

The passion between the pair group, and they had soon found themselves back in Will's office. He turned her around, now leading the pair to his desk. Continuing to kiss her, he picked her up and put her on the desk, spreading her legs to get his body closer to hers.

"Oh, Will," Rachel moaned in utter pleasure.

Will grinned. He had Rachel right where he had wanted her. He had many visions of this, but kept them pushed to the back of his mind, knowing they were improper and never going to happen. Boy, was he wrong!

Rachel arched her body against his, kissing him more passionately. She ran her tongue along his lips until he opened his mouth. She then slipped her tongue into his mouth, adding more passion. Her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt, going one by one until all were unbuttoned.

Will helped her in removing his shirt the rest of the way, also pulling off his undershirt. He pulled at the bottom of her sweater, pleading with his fingertips for her to take it off.

She caught his message, and only leaving his lips for a moment, whipped the sweater off.

Will kissed her, moving from her lips, along her jawline, and down her neck to her collarbone. She moaned against him, feeling more excitement than ever before. Finn had never satisfied her like this. Jesse came close, but didn't get anywhere with her due to her panic to the situation.

Will fumbled through kissing her, finally managing to get her bra unhooked. He opened his eyes and watched it drop to the floor. This only turned him on more. He cascaded down her chest, suckling on her nipple. He switched from one to the other, always keeping one hand occupied on a breast, massaging it.

Rachel rched even more, becoming wet. Her moans became louder as Will worked his way lower. For fear of an early orgasm, Rachel pushed Will back, undoing his belt and pants, shoving them down. She then pursued his boxers, pushing the waist band down.

Will found this playful, and lifted her body, removing her skirt and panties in the process. Both were now undressed and hungrily awaiting the other. Rachel pulled Will back in, spreading her legs for the mere closeness. Will took this into consideration and slipped his finger into her. After hearing a welcoming moan, Will continued to work his way through her tightness. He could see that she had never gone this far before, and he wasn't going to hurt her in the process. He moved his finger slowly, finding that Rachel was grinding her hips in the same motion. He smiled and continued, eventually slipping two, then three fingers inside her.

"Oh, fuck yes! Please, Will, I want you now!" Rachel's voice was raspy, pleasure getting the better of her.

Rachel nodded, "I want you, too, Rach!" He took this initiative and lifted her body, letting his penis rest just outside her vagina, "Are you sure about this? I mean, I don't have any protection."

Rachel shook her head, "Doesn't matter, we'll be careful!"

_Present time_

She found herself pacing back and forth. She couldn't sit still any longer. He was sitting just outside the school bathroom. This made her more nervous than actually seeing the test result.

'How could this have happened?'

Rachel's heart beat faster as she heard the timer on her cell go off. Her three minutes were up. It was time.

_A Few Weeks Ago_

Will slipped inside her, slowly so as not to hurt her. Feeling Rachel trying o adjust, Will haulted any movement until she was comfortable.

Rachel moved against him, trying to get past the first time pain. She wasn't going to stop for a little pain, especially after getting this far with a man she never thought she'd have. Finally feeling comfortable, Rachel started moving up and down against him, pleasure building inside her.

"Oh, fuck, Rach!" Will threw his head back, grinding with her. He was finally living out his visions, and he wasn't going to rush through this moment.

The pair grinded against each other, occasionally kissing each other. Moans were soft, becoming louder, and then going soft again. They made passionate love, and together, they came.

"Oh, Will!"

"Oh, Rach!"

Pulling out of Rachel, Will stepped back, pulling Rachel down from the desk and into his body for a kiss, "That was amazing."

"Thanks for being my first time," Rachel noted.

_Present Time_

Rachel grabbed the test from the sink. She glanced over the result, trying to remain calm.

She took the test, clasped tightly in her hand, out to Will who was pacing back and forth.

"Well?" he asked urgently.

Rachel showed him, a small smile playing on her lips.

END! :) What do you think happened? Is she pregnant and happy? Or was the result negative and now it won't mess up her broadway bound career? Take this story wherever you please. I hope I did the smut justice! REVIEWS are pleasant! PLEASE send some! :)


End file.
